Modern mobile computing devices are capable of detecting and connecting to wireless access points for accessing networks, including the internet. These computing devices often provide notifications (e.g., dialog boxes, pop-up windows, etc.) to users when access points are detected. Wireless access point notifications are often displayed to provide the user of the mobile device with a convenient way to identify and connect to wireless access points. However, in some circumstances, wireless access point notifications can be inconvenient and can interfere with the use of mobile computing devices.